We Finally Got Pikachu! FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Team Rocket manages to snab Pikachu. Will Ash ever get his buddy back? He might, he might not.


We Finally Got Pikachu!  
  
By Pikachu  
  
Can you believe this is my 13th story?! This one is my best one so far. I   
  
actually wrote a draft for this one! Thanks   
  
to all of you who voted for my stories!  
  
Ash-"We've got to get going Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu-"Pika!"  
  
Brock-"Time to start a day full of beautiful girls! Where's Misty?"  
  
Ash-"Still sleeping. Can you go get her? We've got to get going."  
  
Brock-"MISTY!!" ***Misty crawls out of her tent and scratches her head. She is   
  
still sleepy***  
  
Misty-*** Narrowed eyes*** "Did you have to shout so loud Brock?"   
  
Ash-"Come on! We've got to get going!"  
  
Misty-"Go shut your face."  
  
Brock-"Give her some time to wake up Ash!"   
  
Ash-"I guess when you have to travel with a Gyarados, you should give it time to   
  
wake up." ***Misty pops out her Magic Mallet and continuously bashes Ash on his   
  
head***   
  
Ash-"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Waaaaa!"  
  
Misty-"How dare you call me a Gyarados!" ***She glares viciously at Ash as a   
  
welt rises on his head***   
  
Ash-"Gyarados! Gyarados!" ***Misty pulls out her Magic Mallet again and beams   
  
his shoulder***   
  
Ash-"All right! Put your stupid mallet away!" Brock-"Finally." Pikachu-"Pika. Pi   
  
pika pi."  
  
Misty-"Let's go." ***They all start walking. Ash doesn't say anything since   
  
Misty is still holding her Magic Mallet***   
  
Ash-"We should be to Pallet Town by now!"  
  
Misty-*** Eyes narrowed*** "You got us lost again?"  
  
Brock-"We'll be there shortly."   
  
Pikachu-"Pika." Ash-"We're not lost!"  
  
Misty-*** Holds up her Magic Mallet*** "Then where are we?"   
  
Ash-"We're somewhere on planet Earth." ***Misty beams Ash on the head again***   
  
Ash-"Do you seriously want me to break that?"   
  
Pikachu-*** Sighs*** "Pika." ***Suddenly a net comes out of nowhere and snags   
  
Pikachu***  
  
Pikachu-"Pikaaaaaa!"  
  
Ash-"I'll save you! Don't worry!"   
  
Jesse-"In your dreams maybe!"  
  
Brock-"Can't you leave us alone?!"  
  
Ash-"Give back my Pikachu!"  
  
James-"Tough luck twerp because this net is indestructible!"   
  
Meowth-"So don't try to catch us!"   
  
Team Rocket-"Byyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Pikachu-"Pika pi!"  
  
Ash-"I can't lose you Pikachu!" ***Pikachu's voice gets fainter and fainter   
  
until it's gone. Ash breaks into tears***   
  
Ash-"I lost my best buddy! He's been with me forever!"   
  
Brock-" We'll find him."   
  
Ash-"But what if we don't find him? You don't understand how much Pikachu means   
  
to me!" ***He starts sobbing again***   
  
Misty-"Brock's right. We'll find him!"   
  
Ash-"Let's go right now!"  
  
Brock-"Ok."  
  
Ash-*** Shouting*** "We're coming Pikachu!" ***They fast walk for awhile until   
  
Ash trips over a tree root***   
  
***CRACK!***   
  
Ash-"Ow!"  
  
Misty-"Ash, your leg is at a strange angle!"  
  
Brock-"I think you broke it!"  
  
Ash-"No I didn't!"  
  
Misty-"Touch it then!" ***He tries to move his leg and lets out a moan of   
  
pain***   
  
Ash-"It is! It is broken!"  
  
Misty-"We have to take a rest now!"  
  
Ash-"No way! I could be dying and I would look for Pikachu! He's my buddy and I   
  
won't rest until I find him, hurt or not!"   
  
Brock-"That's crazy! You could seriously hurt yourself!"   
  
Ash-"I don't care! Now I'm leaving! Come with me if you want!" ***They walk for   
  
awhile. Ash is leaning on Brock and Misty to stay up***   
  
Ash-"I have to stop. The pain is too much."  
  
Misty-"What about Pikachu?"   
  
Ash-"I already have a plan. Go Noctowl!" ***He throws the Poke-ball and Noctowl   
  
appears***   
  
Ash-"Noctowl, go find Pikachu!"   
  
Noctowl-"Who whooooooooooooo!"  
  
Brock-"Now all we have to do is wait." ***They wait for half an hour and then   
  
see Noctowl motioning to them.   
  
They follow***  
  
Ash-"Thanks for bracing my leg. Now let's find Pikachu!"  
  
Misty-"We're coming Pikachu!" ***They reach an open field and see Team Rocket   
  
asleep. Pikachu sees them and keeps quiet***  
  
Ash-"I'm going in!"  
  
Brock-"Be careful." ***Ash sneaks to Pikachu. He steps on a twig that wakes   
  
Meowth up***   
  
Meowth-"Huh? What?" ***Ash ducks in the grass***  
  
Meowth-"Everything's good." ***Meowth lays back down. Ash grabs Pikachu and   
  
races back into the forest***   
  
Pikachu-"Pika pi!  
  
Ash-"Nothing would ever keep me away from you Pikachu! You are my life!"   
  
***Pikachu and Ash get tears of happiness***   
  
Misty-"How are you going to break the net? Team Rocket said it was   
  
indestructible."   
  
Ash-"I'm sure they were lying. Pikachu, thunderbolt!"   
  
Pikachu-"Pii-kaaa-chhhhuuuuu!!"  
  
Ash-"See? The net broke!"  
  
Brock-"You're right!"  
  
Misty-"Let's get you to a hospital Ash." ***They hobble away with Pikachu on   
  
Ash's shoulder*** ***Back to   
  
Team Rocket***  
  
Jesse-"They got away! One of us should have been on alert!"  
  
James-"Don't worry. We'll get them next time!"  
  
The End   
  
By the way, Magic Mallet is a term my friend Mini Misty said I could use. Thanks   
  
for reading! 


End file.
